Mécanique des fluides
by frenchnuts
Summary: Sequel Syzygy. Que pense le véhicule de fonction de ces agents qui sont particulièrement tendus ces derniers jours ? Et par qui préfère-t-il être conduit : Mulder ou Scully ?


**Disclaimer** : X-Files et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Chris Carter, à la 1013th productions et à la Fox. Mais cette histoire, elle, est de moi -)

**Dédicace** : A Niséi, copine de défis…

**MECANIQUE DES FLUIDES**

**(ou Journal d'un véhicule de fonction)**

Faites que ce ne soit pas lui ! C'est toujours lui !

Allez ! Pour une fois, je veux le numéro gagnant ! Encore une fois, laissez-moi vivre l'ivresse d'être un objet entre ses mains que je sais si douces, des mains de femmes !

Elle s'approche de mon côté… Ouiiiii ! Ah non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ? Elle s'appuie contre ma portière et le regarde. Il parle. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Je n'entends pas. Ça m'énerve. J'ai bien envie de faire péter mon pot, tiens ! Il a posé sa main contre mon habitacle, juste à gauche d'elle. Je les trouve un peu près tous les deux…

Elle rit et concède un petit geste détaché. Il sourit aussi et esquisse un genre de révérence.

Le plouc !

Et voilà ! Encore raté ! Il vient de reconquérir sa place.

Il se laisse tomber sur mon siège et m'introduit sa clé de contact d'un geste de propriétaire.

Je n'y peux rien. Avec lui, je n'ai pas de plaisir.

Les femmes ne sont pas pareilles quand elles nous prennent. Là où eux veulent à tout prix être le chef, elles ne nous empêchent pas de jouer notre partition. Elles nous laissent vrombir et viennent à nous comme des invitées. Elles savent qu'elles sont _chez nous_. Elles restent à leur place, quoi… tout en nous touchant avec ce doigté si… troublant. Un truc de femelle, certainement…

Surtout elle. Ses doigts sont si précis et si délicats à la fois. Une artiste du toucher, je vous l'assure. J'en sais quelque chose. Sans me vanter, j'en ai eu pas mal dans ma vie – c'est que j'ai des arguments hé ! – et celle là, je lui ai immédiatement mis 10 sur 10 quand la plupart des autres ne décollent pas du 6/7.

(« Eux », je n'en parle même pas, je ne suis pas branché mecs. Ces minables qui veulent à chaque fois me faire passer pour une bonne femme, ça me rend dingue ! « Il faut du doigté ! C'est comme une femme ! » qu'ils disent ! Je leur en foutrais moi ! ! ! S'ils préfèrent le mâle chromé, qu'ils assument, merde !)

Bon.

Trois fois déjà !

Nous l'avons fait trois fois ! Et je me souviens de chaque divine seconde. Mais, dès le lendemain, son salaud de régulier l'éloignait de moi. Et je sentais dans ses coups brusques contre mon embrayage toute la satisfaction qu'il avait de me soumettre à nouveau. Et de l'éloigner de moi. Encore. Tels deux amants maudits…

Un jour, je vais péter une durite à la sentir si proche mais si inaccessible. C'est une torture !

Elle se pose sur mon cuir que je fais le plus doux pour son postérieur béni des dieux, mais je veux ses mains sur moi ! Je veux son souffle chaud sur ma peau métallique, je veux qu'elle me lustre de sa manche…

La vache ! Faut que je freine. Je viens de monter à 8000 tours/minute et ça n'a rien à voir avec le pied si peu auguste de mon premier rival.

Mulder ! Un homme ! C'est vous dire s'il en a peu sous le capot ! Et il s'imagine pouvoir la satisfaire. Il n'a même pas de moteur ! Laissez-moi rugir de rire !

Moi, je peux faire voler ses longs cheveux roux juste par la puissance de mes chevaux. Je peux l'emmener bien plus loin qu'il n'ira jamais avec ses courtes pattes !

Et comme je ne suis pas un mâle ringard, je peux même porter ses enfants ! ! ! Ah Ah ! Pas cap' le Mulder, hein ! (Bon, en même temps, les gosses, ça chiale et ça vomit. Moins j'en ai dans mon intérieur luxe, mieux je me porte… Non, parce que les moutards, chez nous, on préfère les confier aux familiales. Ou aux camionnettes à la rigueur.)

- Le plan dit de tourner à droite à l'intersection…

C'est elle qui vient de parler. Mmm. Je sens venir une de leur petite dispute d'orientation. J'apprécie assez ces spectacles fort divertissants ! (parce que le bitume, bon, ça va un peu…).

- L'inspecteur m'a dit de tourner à gauche.

- A l'intersection ?

- Au feu.

- Il n'y a pas de feu. C'est un stop.

- Elle voulait sûrement dire au stop.

- Tourne à droite.

Ouh ouh. Je me marre. C'est peut-être lui qui conduit, mais il y a des fois où j'ai bien l'impression que c'est elle qui porte la culotte !

Il s'exécute.

Teuf… teuf… J'essaye de retenir la manifestation pot-d'échappementeuse de ma marrade !

Mais que… C'est quoi ce mec ? ! Ça fait pas 5 secondes qu'il roule dans cette direction et il fait déjà demi-tour.

Le popotin de ma chérie gesticule. Ouh là, elle est énervée ! Je sens presque physiquement contre mes équipements le vent glacé qui s'engouffre entre nous trois.

Ben oui. On est trois.

Et je vous le dis : y'en a un de trop et ce n'est pas moi !

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

La nuit est bizarre. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ce que je ressens. Certes, je ne suis pas vraiment « chez moi » dans ce parking de motel mais il y a autre chose.

Oh. Elle arrive !

Toute seule !

Elle ouvre ma portière. Je perçois de la maladresse dans son geste. Elle a l'air contrariée.

Tiens ! Voilà l'autre ! Il débarque en courant, à moitié débraillé. Et… Ben alors ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. C'est qui celle-là ? (Jolis pare-chocs soit dit en passant…). Elle aussi semble tombée du pieu.

Je vois.

Il n'y a pas besoin de chercher de midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre ce qui est à l'origine de la contrariété de sa partenaire.

Ce type est nul. Même pas foutu de pas se faire prendre.

Il rejoint ma rouquine. Côté conducteur évidemment. Il va encore me saborder mon plan. Hep toi, occupe-toi de ta blondasse ! Je me charge de la petite mignonne. Chacun sa chacune, hein !

- C'est un meurtre ?

- Une lycéenne transpercée par un bout de miroir de salle de bain.

- Je conduis ! tranche-t-il comme s'il n'y avait rien à négocier.

_ Casse-toi ! _

- Non. C'est moi !

_ Défends-toi ma belle. Envoie le bouler. _

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_ Voilà qu'il nous joue un mauvais boulevard maintenant…Tu frises le grotesque, mon gars. Dégage ! _

- Je n'ai rien vu ! rétorque-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Laisse-moi conduire ! s'agace-t-il.

Elle plante dans son regard ses yeux bleus bouillants comme l'huile de mon moteur à cet instant. Tu aurais du te taire, mec ! Elle était prête à démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues et tu viens d'enclencher le starter !

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu conduises ? attaque-t-elle. Parce que tu es un homme ? Parce que c'est toi le gros macho ?

_ Le gros macho ! Uh Uh ! C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire refaire la carrosserie ! _

- Non. Pas du tout, ajoute-t-il d'un air fourbe et je sens venir le dérapage. Mais je ne sais jamais si tes petits petons atteignent les pédales !

Le rustre !

(Il a quand même une sacrée bonne reprise le gaillard !)

(Et puis… il a pas tort, non plus. Mais bon. Ce qui est petit est mignon.) (sauf pour les voitures. Faut tout de même pas exagérer.)

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**2 jours plus tard…**_

Ses gestes sont inhabituellement brusques mais je ne lui en veux pas. Elle se prépare pour moi…

Elle règle l'avancement de son siège alors qu'il pose ses bagages dans le coffre.

Il monte. Sans un regard, elle lui lance.

- C'est bon ? Tu es prêt ?

- C'est toi qui conduit, répond-il tenté par le sarcasme mais choisissant prudemment un genre de soumission mal assumée.

Mon petit essuie-glace me dit qu'elle n'est pas dupe. L'œil noir, elle effectue un démarrage arrière en dérapé du plus bel effet ! Je me régale déjà !

Ma carrosserie frémit encore lorsque sous la seule lumière de mes phares (je possède des phares _très_ puissants. La nature – l'usine – m'a bien pourvu…), je vois apparaître une intersection.

Le Mulder aussi l'a vue et marchant sur des œufs, il ose tenter un timide…

- Scully, si je ne m'abuse, il va falloir tourner à gauche là…

Elle lui oppose un silence hostile. Il répète.

- Il y a une intersection… Il va falloir… Scully ! s'écrie-t-il (d'une voix de femmelette je trouve).

Elle dépasse l'intersection en l'ignorant avec superbe.

- Tu viens juste de brûler un stop, accuse-t-il un brin revanchard.

- La ferme, Mulder ! rétorque-t-elle trop calmement.

- Très bien. Parfait. Comme tu voudras. Lâche-t-il blasé.

Toyot 1 – Mulder 0 !

Ils se taisent. Moi, je savoure.

La nuit est belle, romantique. Ses paumes à elle caressent mon volant (bon, en fait, elles ne sont pas d'humeur très caressante ses paumes. Elles sont un peu crispées. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Mais je m'en fous ! Je conclue, man !). C'est bon…

Et soudain, elle me fait un de ces trucs. Je sursaute et crachote de surprise. Mais elle me tient.

Cette femme vient d'enlever ses escarpins et de poser ses pieds presque nus sur mes pédales !

Ses pieds nus sur mes pédales ! C'est le truc le plus osé qu'on m'ait fait. Mon acier se met à chauffer…

- Mulder…

_ Hey ! On lui cause pas à lui ! _

- Scully ? Il émerge. Il dormait à moitié.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Non Scully ! Occupe-toi donc plutôt de mon accélérateur… _

- OK. Qui commence ?

Elle soupire.

- Je suis désolée de m'être montrée un peu désagréable…

- Un peu ?

- Mulder…

A son ton, il devrait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas trop la chercher. Même déconcentré par son orteil qui flirte avec mes pédales, je m'en rends compte. C'est vous dire…

- D'accord. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du t'attaquer sur… De la tête, il désigne les « petits petons » avec un sourire assez peu repentant.

Elle le regarde. Il va se prendre une claque.

Mais non, elle lui sourit ! Je ne pige rien à cette espèce !

- De ça, je ne t'en veux pas, c'était plutôt drôle.

- Ah Ah ! Je savais que tu avais le sens de l'humour !

- Je n'en dirais pas autant de -…

Elle serre à nouveau les dents. Et cette fois, mon rival semble se montrer plus fin. Il l'interrompt.

- Tu parles du détective White ?

- …

- Scully ? Tu es jalouse ? glousse-t-il.

Elle part au quart de tour.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez trafiquer après le travail, je dis juste que tu as été très peu professionnel !

- Oh vraiment, c'est ça ? ironise-t-il en prenant un virage très dangereux si vous voulez mon avis.

Brusquement, elle se range sur le bas côté et freine d'un coup sec.

Ah ! Coïtus mecanicus interruptus ! C'est cruel !

- Tu ne m'as pas soutenue. Tu m'as débiné devant elle. Oui, ce n'est pas pro. Je le maintiens, Mulder. Et par ailleurs, ton désir de lui plaire m'a paru évident, et déplacé, et…

- Je t'ai blessée ? demande-t-il plus doucement. Et là, je sens une pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix.

Elle se laisse tomber contre le cœur de mon volant. Ses cheveux doux comme de l'organza se répandent sur mon organe directionnel. Je suis tout chose.

C'est bête mais là, j'aimerais avoir des bras plutôt que des roues.

- Je suis idiote. Tu as bien le droit de… Excuse-moi.

Il a une infime hésitation et finalement, passe gentiment sa main sur son dos courbé. Je la sens se raidir brièvement à ce contact. Puis tout de suite se détendre.

Mais sur sa peau pointe la chair de poule. Et je devine son souffle qui s'accélère.

On dirait bien que je me fais doubler par un véhicule à pattes !

- Je faisais le malin. Elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Et tu as raison : je n'aurais pas du te manquer de respect. Tu es ma partenaire.

- J'ai besoin de ta confiance. Je ne te demande rien d'autre.

- Tu l'as Scully. Je te promets que tu l'as.

Scully… Tu es bien bête de ne pas lui demander autre chose parce que celui là, mes pneus à la décharge qu'il te le donnerait…

Pffft. Je suis à plat. J'ai perdu. Je me sens soudain terriblement mécanique et inutile…

- Et…

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux conduire, c'est quand tu veux…

_ J'ai bien entendu ? ! _

- En fait, je n'aime pas spécialement conduire…

_ Eh Oh ! C'est pas ce que racontaient tes pieds tout à l'heure, hein ! _

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il plutôt surpris.

- Ce que j'aime, c'est… orienter…

Elle a l'air embarrassée. Il rit.

- Tu aimes contrôler !

- Donner le cap, corrige-t-elle.

- Logique pour la fille du capitaine !

Ils se dévisagent avec une expression amusée.

- Scully, avance-t-il soudain prudent…

- Mulder ?

Il s'est tourné complètement vers elle en montant à moitié sur son siège (On n'abime pas mes tissus je vous prie !) et maintenant, il prend sa main.

Oh non ! Pitié ! Je vais vidanger !

- Scully, acceptes-tu d'être… mon pilote ?

- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? s'esclaffe-t-elle.

- Dans la nuit comme dans la journée, jusqu'à ce que le motel nous sépare ?

Elle éclate de rire.

- Tout ça pour récupérer le volant ?

- Sois mon pilote. Je serai ton chauffeur !

- Tu n'es pas capable d'être juste le chauffeur…

- Je jure de suivre tes directives, promet-il en commençant à passer par dessus le frein à main avec un sourire déterminé

Elle se recule légèrement, interloquée. Il en profite pour passer sa main au dessus d'elle et la glisser dans l'interstice entre le siège conducteur et la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il tire sur la poignée de réglage de l'adossoir et elle bascule soudain vers l'arrière.

- Oups pardon !

- Mulder !

Il est maintenant juste au-dessus d'elle, se tenant à bout de bras pour éviter l'écrasement.

- Dis-moi oui, chuchote-t-il.

Elle le regarde fixement…

Ah non ! Pas chez moi ! C'est inconfortable pour tout le monde et surtout, c'est _salissant_ !

Je vois les doigts délicats de ma maitresse éphémère se glisser juste au dessus de la ceinture du beau gosse.

- Hey ! sursaute-t-il soudain en se redressant et en se cognant contre mon plafond.

Sur le visage de ma conductrice, je lis de la malice… et la volonté de ne pas céder à si bon compte ce qui a été chèrement conquis.

- C'est non, Mulder ! déclare-t-elle en se réinstallant confortablement. En tous cas, c'est non pour ce soir… Attache-toi.

- Scully, la dernière fois qu'on m'a chatouillé comme ça, j'avais dix ans !

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'y remettre.

- Mmm. C'est une proposition ?

- S'il te plait… Mets ta ceinture.

- Bon. OK, abdique-t-il en reprenant sa place avec un petit sourire. Mais tu n'as pas idée du sacrifice que cela représente pour moi. C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi !

- Qui sait ? déclare-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en manœuvrant pour reprendre la route. C'est peut-être l'amour… !

Il la jauge avec étonnement. Elle rougit soudain.

L'amour ! Je pompe 2 litres de super cul sec. Ca me brûle le carburateur et mes phares se mettent à clignoter. Je m'étouffe.

- Scully, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles… A cause de toi, cette pauvre voiture est en train de noyer sa batterie.

- Et toi, tu ne serais pas en train de dire que je conduis mal ?

- Certainement pas ! C'est juste que… je ne sais pas… Tu serais bien capable de réussir à émouvoir une mécanique aussi froide et insensible, non… ?

Je rêve !

Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la mécanique froide et insensible ? !

**FIN**


End file.
